Strike (finisher)
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= The Strike is the name used for Magician Riders. Riders **Flame: *** **Hurricane: **Land: ***Land (Kick Strike) + Drill: Flame Strike Wizard.jpg|Strike Wizard (Flame Style) (Normal) Empowered Strike Wizard 1.png|Empowered Strike Wizard (Step 1: Five Dragons energy) KR Wizard - Final End.jpg|Empowered Strike Wizard (Step 2: Rider Kick) Hurricane Strike Wizard.JPG|Strike Wizard (Hurricane Style) Landstrike.jpeg|Strike Wizard (Land Style) KR Wizard - Drill Strike Wizard.jpg|Strike Wizard (Land Style) (Drill Wizard Ring enhanced ver.) - Strike Ends= * : When the Kick Strike Wizard Ring is used while on Winger WizarDragon, the spell turns Winger WizarDragon into a giant boot called the with the sole being in the shape of a dragon's footprint for a combination attack of the Strike Wizard, where a projection of Wizard is seen pushing a massive dragon claw mark on fire towards its target, hitting the target with the force of a falling meteor. *In , Haruto Soma uses the Super Sentai Wizard Ring, resulting in a between and a titanic WizarDragon, who is summoned from Haruto's Underworld through the use of the Miracle Wizard Ring. In this state, WizarDragon has transformed into his Strike Phase form to become Kyoryuzin's right foot, allowing them to perform the attack. WizarDragon - Strike End.jpg|Strike End Strike End with Suika Armor Part.png|Strike End (Plus Suika Armor Part) Zyuden Brave Strike End.png|Zyuden Brave Strike End - Dragon Styles= *Four Dragon Style's finishing attack is the , which is the enhanced version of normal Strike Wizard. *All Drgaon's finishing attack is the , where Wizard summons a massive magic seal, then hits the target with elemental constructs of Dragon's mana, then slams a powerful kick into the weakened target. At full power, this attack can send a Phantom careening into the Sun or even a huge Inner Phantom. Dragon Strike Wizard x4.jpg|Dragon Strike Wizard All Dragon Rider Kick.jpg|Strike Dragon (Normal) Strike Dragon ver2.png|Strike Dragon (Flame Magical Portal only) - Infinity Style= , ,where Wizard floats into the air before he kicks and destroys the enemy, with his Diamond-like Magical Portal. **Infinity Dragon's finishing attack is the , where Wizard manifests the on his right foot to strengthen the power of his kick before impact with the enemy. If need to, Wizard can spin at high speeds to strengthen the kick. KR Wizard - Infinity Strike Wizard.jpg|Infinity Strike Wizard Infinity End.png|Infinity End - AxCalibur= By tapping the AxCalibur's Hand Author with his left hand, Wizard can execute a attack called , where he enlarges the AxCalibur in Ax Mode by charging it with powerful Mana from WizarDragon so that he can bash the enemy with great force after jumping into the air for added momentum. If Wizard taps the Hand Author five times in a row, it will charge Shining Strike into a to initiate a stronger version of Dragon Shining called , where instead of growing to a massive size, he throws the AxCalibur at the Phantom and controls it with his movements. Dragon Shining.png|Dragon Shining (Normal;Downward slash) Dragon Shining Horizontal.png|Dragon Shining (Normal;Horizontal slash) KRW - Boomerang Ax.png|Plasma Shining Strike }} - Special Rush= Special Rush's finishing attack is the , where Wizard first scans the Kick Strike Wizard Ring, then flies through ring projections, making his foot ignite. When close to the target, Wizard is shrouded in fire and three magical ring projections, and strikes with enough force to blast through the target with extreme ease. SPRKstrike.jpg|Special Dragon Rush - WizarSwordGun= To unleash a finisher, Wizard (and presumably Mage as well, though this has never been shown) lifts the "thumb" on the hand feature to make it open, then he scans his current Transformation Ring on the weapon's Hand Author to give it an elemental charge. After activating either a Shooting Strike or a Slash Strike, the WizarSwordGun will rhythmically chant the Style's respective chant three times, with the exception of Infinity Style, which instead chants the main chants for the main four normal Styles once each. attacks for the WizarSwordGun's Gun Mode, each corresponding to a different Style. *Standard Styles **Flame: Executes the , where the WizarSwordGun shoots fireballs. It has two variations, a circle version for multiple targets and a straight version for single target. **Water: Executes the , where the WizarSwordGun shoots a stream of water. **Hurricane: Executes the , where the WizarSwordGun shoots a blast of air. (Traveller Records only) **Land: Executes the , where the WizarSwordGun shoots sand and rocks. (Climax Heroes only) *Dragon Styles ***Flame: An upgraded version of the Flame Shooting, where a torrent of flame is launched that turns into a dragon head. (Ganbaride only)/a large fireball is shot. (Climax Heroes only) ***Water: An upgraded version of the Water Shooting. ***Hurricane: An upgraded version of the Hurricane Shooting. ***Land: An upgraded version of the Land Shooting. Flame Shooting1.png|Flame Shooting (Circle ver.) Flame Shooting2.png|Flame Shooting (Straight ver.) Watershootstrike.jpeg|Water Shooting LandSS.jpg|Land Shooting (Climax Heroes only) - Sword Mode= Wizard has nine different attacks for the WizarSwordGun's Sword Mode, each corresponding to a different Style. *Standard Styles **Flame: Executes the , where a flame wheel coats the blade of the WizarSwordGun for a supercharged slash. It has a cross slashing version used to attack Phoenix, but it failed. **Water: Executes the , where a water current coats the blade of the WizarSwordGun for a sword beam/supercharged slash attack. **Hurricane: Executes the , where a focused hurricane coats the blade of the WizarSwordGun for a tornado to lift a Phantom in the air, then a sword beam to cleave through the target. **Land: Executes the , where a focused dust devil with stones coats the blade of the WizarSwordGun for a land-traveling sword beam attack. *Dragon Styles **Four Dragons: All four Dragon Styles use their enhanced versions of the various elemental Slash attacks on the opponent in unison. ***Flame: An upgraded version of the Flame Slash, resembling a focused wildfire. ***Water: An upgraded version of the Water Slash, where a tidal wave coats the blade of the WizarSwordGun for a dragon-like sword beam attack. Combined with the Blizzard Wizard Ring, it can freeze the opponent permanently in a huge ice crystal. ***Hurricane: An upgraded version of the Hurricane Slash, but without the tornado to lift a target in the air, and close to the point of impact, it will turn into a dragon's head and bite the target. ***Land: An upgraded version of the Land Slash, where a focused dust devil with stones coats the blade of the WizarSwordGun for an underground-traveling sword beam attack. Close to the point of impact, it will turn into a dragon's head and bite the target. *Infinity Style: Executes the . Flame Slash S.JPG|Flame Slash (Normal ver.) Flame Slash Cross.png|Flame Slash (Cross ver.) Water Slash.png|Water Slash Hurricane Slash.png|Hurricane Slash Land Slash Strike.png|Land Slash Slash Strike Ultimatum.png|Flame Slash (Flame Dragon ver.) WD Water Slash.png|Water Slash (Water Dragon & Blizzard Wizard Ring ver.) Hd slash strike.jpeg|Hurricane Slash (Hurricane Dragon ver.) Slash Strike x4.jpg|Four Dragons' Slash Strike }} }} - Beast= finishing attack. His finisher has 4 different variations depending on which Mantle he is currently equipped with. It also has a fifth and sixth variation if Beast uses it either without a Mantle or in Beast Hyper. *'Beast': Beast flies through multiple gold rings, culminating in a roaring lion head appearing on his foot. *'Beast Hyper': Beast Hyper flies through multiple blue and gold rings, culminating in a enhanced roaring lion head appearing on his foot. **In Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land, the Magic Land incarnation of Beast used the Kick Strike function of this ring while on Beast Chimera, turning the Inner Phantom into his Strike Phase mode for Beast's varient of the Strike End finisher. This is Beast's only Wizard Ring that can fit into the left side of his Beast Driver. Beast's Kick Strike.png|Beast: Strike Beast Beast's Dragon Attack.png|Beast Wizard Style: Dragon Beast Torn Beast Hyper kick.png|Beast Hyper: Strike Beast Beast and Wizard's Strike Ends.png|Beast's Strike End - Dice Saber= When Beast spins the front part of the Dice Saber, it will spin the dice built into the Saber. After that, Beast inserts one of his Mantle Rings into the Dice Saber's back part to stop the dice. Then the number on the dice shows how many and how powerful the Animal Spirit summoned forth will be to initiate one of 6 different finisher. * : Summons 1-6 falcons that shred the target. * : Summons 1-6 chameleons that lash their tongues onto the target. This attack also has a single number version. * : Summons 1-6 buffalo that ram the target. * : Summons 1-6 dolphins that bash the target. * : Summons 1-6 groups consisting of a falcon, chameleon, buffalo, and dolphin to rush the target. * : Summons 1-6 griffins that assault the target. (Stage Show only) Falco Saber Strike 1.png|Saber Falco (One) Falco Saber Strike.jpg|Saber Falco (Six) Saber Chameleo One.png|Saber Chameleo (One) Chameleo Saber Strike 3.png|Saber Chameleo (Three) Chameleo Saber Strike.jpg|Saber Chameleo (Five) Buffa Saber Strike 4.png|Saber Buffa (Four) Saber Buffa Five.png|Saber Buffa (Five) Buffa Saber Strike.jpg|Saber Buffa (Six) Dolphi Saber Strike 1.png|Saber Dolphi (One) Dolphi Saber Strike.jpg|Saber Dolphi (Six) Beast Hyper Saber Strike.png|Saber Hyper (Three) Hyper Saber Strike 4.png|Saber Hyper (Four) - Mirage Magnum= After opening the mouth of the Hyper Ring and inserting it into the Mirage Magnum's ring slot, Beast Hyper can execute a attack called , where he fires Beast Chimera at the enemy as a beam of magical energy after the Inner Phantom comes out of the Mirage Spectre screen, flies around Beast and then slams into his back, charging up the finisher, before Beast Hyper shoots the opponent. IML Beast MS.png|Shooting Mirage }} - White Wizard= The White Wizard's finishing attack is a unnamed Rider Kick The White Wizard's Kick Strike.jpg|Unnamed kick - Mage= Mage's finishing attack is a unnamed Rider Kick Mage Kick 1.png|Unnamed kick (Step 1: Flying Front Kick) Mage Kick 2.png|Unnamed kick (Step 2: Jumping spinning heel kick) - Sorcerer= * , where Sorcerer release an giant energy ball before he throws at enemy and causes a explosion. * ,where Sorcerer floats into the air before he kicks and destroys the enemy, with his golden color Magical Portal. Vanish Strike.png|Vanish Strike Strike Sorcerer.png|Strike Sorcerer }} Legend Rider - Damashii= The Wizard Ghost Eyecon can be used by a Ghost Rider to assume Wizard Damashii when inserted into the Ghost Driver. As demonstrated by Kamen Rider Ghost, Wizard Damashii's Omega Drive attack is a replication of Strike Wizard. KRG-Wizard Omega Drive.jpg|Omega Drive (Wizard) - Rider Gashat= * : Genm immediately performs a variation of Wizard's Strike Wizard. Magic The Critical Strike (Prelude).jpeg|Magic The Critical Strike (Prelude) Genm Strike Wizard.png|Magic The Critical Strike - Rider Armor= The Wizard Ridewatch can be used by Kamen Rider Zi-O or Kamen Rider Geiz to assume WizardArmor when inserted into the Ziku-Driver. As demonstrated by Kamen Rider Geiz, WizardArmor's Time Break attack is : Geiz leaps into air as he performs a Rider Kick, with his right leg enlarged to massive size by a Wizard's Flame Style Magical Portal, thus destroying the enemy. Strike Time Burst Portal.png|Strike Time Burst (Step 1 : Magical Portal creating) Strike Time Burst Flame gathering.png|Strike Time Burst (Step 2 : Flame absorbing) Strike Time Burst Gaint foot kick.png|Strike Time Burst (Step 3 : Leg enlarging and kick) }} Notes *These series of finishers are the first to have "Strike" somewhere in the name, with the second being the Ex-Aid Riders' Critical Strike finishers. See Also Category:Kamen Rider Finishers